


Karaoke Night

by Titansfan1211



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson Sings, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, So I'm fixing it, artemis is having an anneurism, dick grayson's superpower is charisma, jesse mccartney's voice is underutilized in canon, low key a crack fic, nobody filled in artemis or superboy, set sometime before season 2ish, they are stressed, traught if you squint, wally is a troll, wally is having a blast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titansfan1211/pseuds/Titansfan1211
Summary: Nightwing will do anything for the good of the mission. If that means getting up on stage and singing karaoke? All in a day's work.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Conner Kent, Artemis Crock & Robin, Dick Grayson & The Team (Young Justice), Kid Flash & Robin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	Karaoke Night

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?” Kaldur asked, voice laced with concern. “Considering what happened last time-”

“It’s okay, really,” Dick assured. “If we want to find our target in time without raising suspicion, we’re gonna need a better view of the crowd; the stage will give us the best vantage point.”

Reluctantly, Kaldur agreed. “Good luck my friend,” he somberly nodded, before following M'gann into the crowd.

The Team had been working all night to intercept a flash drive intended for the League of Shadows. When they spotted their target heading for the drop point, they figured it’d be a quick and easy job; just wait for him to reach a deserted street or alley, get the drop on him, retrieve the flash drive and go. However, it seemed their target had other plans. 

Distrustful of the empty streets, he ducked into a crowded karaoke bar, hoping to get lost in the shuffle. So far, he was succeeding - all the men in the bar were similarly dressed, and with everyone sitting in the dim lighting, facing the stage, it was tricky to tell anyone apart. Any active searching would be sure to give them away. Hence Nightwing’s plan; tonight, he would take one for the team. He would sing karaoke.

As Kaldur and M'gann headed off, Wally turned to Conner and Artemis. “If he's really doing this, you’re gonna want these,” he warned, pulling a few sets of ear plugs out of his jacket pocket. “You especially, Supes.”

Artemis jabbed him in the side. “Don’t be rude,” she hissed, looking pointedly over at Dick, who was standing a mere two feet away.

“Is he that bad?” Conner bluntly asked, reaching for the earplugs.

Face flushing, Dick made his way towards the stage. He wanted nothing to do with this conversation. And the sooner this whole thing was over with, the better.

As soon as Dick was out of sight, Artemis smacked both boys upside the head. “Nice going, jerks. You’re gonna make him nervous.”

“Dick? Nervous on a _stage?_ Yeah, right,” Wally snorted. “But seriously, take the ear plugs. You’re gonna need ‘em - trust me. You won’t be able to focus on the mission, otherwise.”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Artemis scoffed, pushing Wally’s hand away. “Besides, I don’t see _you_ wearing any ear plugs.”

“‘Cause I’ve built up a resistance,” he explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “But hey, suit yourself.” As Wally walked away, Artemis scanned the crowd, searching for Kaldur and M’gann. She hoped they were being more reasonable than Wally. She was met with disappointment. Seated at the bar, they too were plugging their ears.

 _“Really? You too?”_ She scolded over the mind link.

 _“I’m afraid you don’t understand,”_ Kaldur began. _"His singing is-"_ Before he could explain, he was cut off by the MC calling Dick up to the stage.

With a sigh, M’gann mentally prepared herself. _“I’m not so sure even the earplugs will protect us.”_

Artemis was mortified by their behavior. _“You’re all awful,”_ she yelled into the mind link. _“How can you all be so-”_

 _“Use the ear plugs,”_ Dick’s tired voice rang in her head, as he grabbed a mic. _“It’ll be easier for all of us this way.”_

_“But-”_

“Hey, everyone!” Dick greeted the crowd, receiving a few whoops and cheers. His harsh Gotham accent was gone, replaced by a charming Midwestern drawl. “I’m Dan, and I’m gonna sing _Kiss From A Rose_.”

“Opening with Seal? Bold choice,” Wally nodded, reappearing at Artemis’ side. “Last chance,” he offered, waving the ear plugs in her face. She just swatted his hand away.

As the music started up, Artemis kept her gaze intently on the stage, smiling and throwing a thumbs up to Dick when he looked their way. “What are you _doing_?” Wally asked, nudging her in the ribs.

“Trying to give him some encouragement, maybe? He was brave enough to get up there, the least we can do… is…” her sentence tapered off, jaw dropping as Dick began singing. Wally just sat back and watched her reaction, a sly grin sneaking across his face.

“He’s good, isn’t he?” he asked, casually sipping his drink. Artemis, unable to form a coherent thought in her mind let alone out loud, settled for aggressively clutching Wally’s arm.

 _“-Target is in the second row, stage left; third table in from the center aisle,”_ Dick called out over the mind link. _“Uh… guys?”_ As he continued with the next verse, he scanned the crowd for his friends, concerned by their lack of response.

 _“I got the memo,”_ Wally confirmed. _“But I think you broke them.”_

Kaldur and M’gann managed to stay strong through the first verse, but were swept up by the chorus. Artemis was still tethered to Wally’s arm, staring, slack jawed. Conner hadn’t even made an effort to resist the music, ditching his earplugs, and actively moving closer to the stage.

Dick mentally sighed. _“At least our target doesn’t seem to be going anywhere.”_ Sure enough, their target was completely enthralled, bopping along to the music. _“I think we’ll be able to handle this quietly. New plan: since the team’s… incapacitated… I’ll keep the target distracted, while you grab their bag; find the flash drive, swap it for a dud, and we’ll get out of here.”_

 _“Got it.”_ As 'Dan' wrapped up his song, he was met with an uproar of cheers and whistles. Several in the crowd called out, begging for another song. Conner, unashamedly, was one of them. Artemis, meanwhile, was still shell shocked. When Wally finally pried her off of his arm, she took to clutching the table instead.

Up on stage, Dick continued to work the crowd, bashfully agreeing to sing again. “Ok, uh, what are y’all in the mood for?” He laughed, as the crowd threw out an assortment of suggestions, ranging from Jesse McCartney to Coldplay. “Alright, I think I can pull something together.” He turned to the MC, who booted up his selection on the karaoke machine. “Here’s _Before You Go_.”

By the time Dick made it off stage, (three additional songs later), and finished working his way through the swarm of admirers, the team had mostly come back to reality, congregating around Artemis.

“The mission!” M’gann suddenly remembered, searching the crowd in a panic. “Where’s-”

“Don’t worry, Wally took care of it,” Dick assured, popping up at his best friend's side. “Though he sure took his _sweet time doing it_.”

Wally shrugged, not at all apologetic. “What can I say? I got caught up in the music.”

“Looks like you’re not the only one,” Dick smirked, leaning on the table so he was face to face with Artemis. “Hey, kid-” he waved a hand in front of her face, “you traught, or what?”

“I- you- what just- _you..._?” She felt like her brain was short circuiting just looking at him. She turned to the rest of the team. _"How?"_

Dick threw an arm around Artemis' shoulder, taking satisfaction in the red flush creeping across her face. "Like I always say - Batman prepared me for everything. And I mean _everything,_ " he winked. Narrowly dodging a jab to the side, Dick slipped away, laugh echoing throughout the bar.

As she watched his retreating figure, she turned to Conner. "Did you know he could do that?"

"Nope."

Under her breath, Artemis joked, "I can't tell if I wanna kill him or fuck him."

"You and me both," Conner lamented, sliding a shot glass full of tequila across the table to her. 

She turned to him, nodding. "Cheers to that." 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found this fic in the note section of my phone, and I don't remember writing it! But yeah! This fever dream of a fic was high key inspired by the Turtle's performances on The Masked Singer! If you know, you know. If not, I won't spoil it for you, but check him out! I especially recommend taking a look at his rendition of Lewis Capaldi's "Before You Go" - it is ICONIC.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts down below :)


End file.
